Shield meets Shield: The reaction
by GodisHuman
Summary: So to all who have read the main story, this is the bridge for the next one coming in 2017. Loki has gone to see the Justice League, to fetch Kals mother to meet her grandson.


So you can find this first bit titled the reaction, in my main story of Shield meets Shield.

I am posting this and the next chapter as the cross between Shield meets Shield and my new story coming in 2017 'Shield meets Hive'.

As usual I don't own Smallville, Marvel or DC.

The Reaction:

 **Watchtower, the day Chloe found out.**

How was she supposed to tell them that Clark was gone? How could she tell Mrs. Kent that her son in missing?

As she sat in her sanctum, her one true sanctuary she found herself feeling lost, her heart breaking at losing her best friend. It had been months since he left them, told her he was leaving his life behind to focus on training to dedicate himself to honouring the fallen and protecting those left. They had all been devastated at this news, none more so than her and Mrs' Kent, that Clark could leave them all behind; but they had taken comfort in the fact that he was still out there, now though it was even harder to understand that he may not come back.

Lois is gone, buried and mourned; Lois's death had hit Oliver hard, he was already destroying himself over Jimmy's death and this pushed him even further over the edge. He sought out fight after fight, allowing himself to be beaten over and over, he called it therapy but she called it suicide. It took the creative intervention of their friends and the woman known as Roulette to get him back and since then he has dedicated himself to being a hero again.

Chloe sat there for hours thinking things over before she took the decision and called them in

"CK is MISSING, meet at WT tonight" was all she put out in mass encrypted message; she personally called Mrs' Kent and asked her to come to the Watchtower tonight. Martha was desperate for news on her son and agreed in an instant.

 **The group take a hit**

Oliver was the first to arrive, "Chloe what's going on? Where is Clark?"

"Ollie, you need to wait till everyone is here as I can only say this once" and those few words and the tone of Chloe's voice was all Oliver need to know and it was like Clark had punched him right in the gut.

Over the next hour they all came, Bart was his usual energetic self but one look from Ollie and he dropped to the couch; finally Martha walked in and after Chloe and Oliver had greeted her, they all gathered at the table.

"Chloe, where is my son?" asked Martha, the hurt she was going through had aged her terribly, sure she was still strong, still the senator but the mother in her was breaking.

"Clark is gone" and with that they all began hitting her with questions until Jonn appeared and cried out "ENOUGH! Silence all of you and let me speak!"

"To answer you all, he is lost in other universe; there was an error made at his fortress during his training with Jor-El. The portal was not meant to happen and as it was un-controlled, it was not fixed on any specific time or place; there is no way to know where Clark landed once he had been pulled in. It is literally an infinite roulette wheel, only Clark can try and make it back but without access to Kryptonian technology the chance is unlikely. Jor-el will try and keep trying but even he cannot predict say how long or indeed if it will be in our lifetime that he will find him."

Martha collapsed, Chloe rushed to hold her "He's gone, my son is lost to me" and she cried and cried into Chloe's shoulder. Chloe held on to her last link to her friend, she vowed to be there for Martha always.

Bart for the first time since he had his powers was lost of energy; his brother, his amigo was lost; he was the only one who could even begin to share the speed in which he revelled. He looked at Mrs K and vowed to protect her at all costs; he would be there for her always.

Victor Stone, aka Cyborg; his mind worked differently now since he became part machine, he could shut down his emotions when needed but right now he left it all hit him; he owed Kent, he owed him for saving him and now he would fulfil that debt; Mama Kent will always have a guardian in him, whatever she needs he will be there always.

Dinah, newest of the inner circle watched on as Mrs. Kent cried, she only knew Clark a short while but he had helped to show her the true path to helping people; he had given her friends and family. She knew Ollie must be hurting; he had lost his parents, he had lost Lois and now had lost one of his best friends and she vowed to help him and Mrs. Kent always.

AC, he thought back to the first time he met Clark and how they worked together and how Clark has saved his life; the thought struck him just how many lives had Clark saved, how many people would never know what he had done for them. He vowed to make sure Clark's legacy was upheld, to make sure that they were always leading by example.

Ollie knew it had been bad as soon as Chloe told him to wait; he and Clark had not gotten off to the best start but they had became friends, hell Clark and Lois were his best friends and now both were gone. He had let Clark down, he had taken a life; something he knew Clark wouldn't do but he did it; he failed Clark with Doomsday. He could not fail again, he vowed to himself to try and uphold everything that Clark was, he would protect the world in Clarks place, and he would protect and support Clark's family always.

Everyone was silent as the tears came from Mrs. Kent, the small but powerful woman who had raised one of the greatest heroes to walk the earth; she had lost her son, but she would always have a family thanks to him.

A loud bang could be heard and a shout from Bart alerted them to a man appearing from nowhere, dressed in a tailored suit accented with green and subtle hints of gold. Everyone was on their feet; Martha had quickly been moved by Bart and was now at the back of the group, protected always by her family.

"I am Loki, I come with purpose!"

 **A/n now before anyone gets all criticising on this, hear me out. I already established that time may run similar to DC as when Kal landed in Marvel's earth but who is too say that time would always flow correctly, who is to say that a portal that can go to another universe will arrive at a fixed time.**

 **So this is both a way to show what is going on in Clark's old universe and a way to tie in his friends to his current one and Loki is here for a purpose.**

 **Ok so for all of you asking for the scene where Kal's friends come to Asgard here it is, so continue to read and find out who goes to Asgard!**

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ollie as he drew his crossbow from his side, pointing it straight at this Loki's head. The whole team were on guard, Dinah itching her hand towards one of her daggers whilst Victor, Ac and Bart looked ready to throw down at the slightest sign of movement.

"Oliver Queen, you had Clark pose as you to fool Lois Lane and throw her off your trial and as I am sure Chloe can attest Lois said that he knew how to kiss" said Loki

"How could you know that?" asked Chloe, few had been privy to both those conversations and the only one in both was Clark.

"I know Kal-el" said Loki with his typical smirk plastered on his face

"My son, you know my son?" asked Martha as she pushed her way to the front

"Easy Mama Kent" said Victor as he placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back

"I know your son, my brother" said Loki

"Okay this guys a fraud, Clark has no brother!" said AC, as he jumped at Loki to grab him; but Loki simply vanished and re-appeared sat at the table, his feet up in the air.

"He's fast" said Victor

"Not as fast as me" said Bart who sped to catch him, but as he grab him his hand past right through him.

"Stupid ant, you are fast but I am the trickster" said Loki as he now appeared on the spiral staircase.

"Hold!" shouted Jonn as he put himself between Loki and the team "Let him have his say, let him prove his words"

Everyone stayed where they were but none stood down, Ollie's finger itched to pull the trigger on his crossbow.

"You say you know my friend, but Clark has no living brothers" said Chloe; her mind wandering back to Ryan, his death had hit the Kent's hard. Clark had called him his little brother, he had mourned Ryan greatly and even now she knew that Ryan had motivated him still in being a hero.

"I know you speak of Ryan, my mother told me of him; showed me Kal's memories. Kal has become a member of my father's house, he know stands as a brother to me and Thor, a son to my mother and her husband and love of the Lady Sif"

"Who are you really" asked Jonn, as he could sense that this being was not lying; this being before them had the form of a man but the mind was truly something to behold, a vast intelligence held in check by some of the strongest mental shielding he had ever encountered; he could only sense the beings intent as this being was letting him.

"As I said my name is Loki and to why I am here, it is too put simply retrieve Kal-el's mother so she can meet her grandson Kon-el" Loki said as he walked down the stairs to stand before them all, as Martha was stunned to silence.

"Loki, Thor, Sif; what did your parents name you after the Norse myths? Wait I bet you parents names are Odin and Friggy something" said Oliver, as he did not believe a word of this

"Frigga, my mother's name is Queen Frigga" shouted Loki as no one mocked his mother, she had only just got herself back to full strength in time for the birth of her grandson, it was this miracle that spurned on her recovery.

"Martian, yes I can read your mind, your shields are rather pathetic" said Loki to a stunned Jonn "Look into my mind, I will allow you this small glance to prove what I am saying is the truth"

Jonn, not waiting for another moment reached out with delicate grace to join with this beings mind; the walls were still there but at the very edge there was a small gap, a small key hole that gave him a window to this beings mind and what he saw scared him to his very soul.

He saw Loki's memories of Kal, he saw the war they fought and the memories of Kal's new family; he saw them mourning over his loss, over Kal's great sacrifice to save them all and of the new hope they all had in his son being born. He saw the research done by Loki, of him examining what remained of Kal's possessions from his original universe, of sensing the dimensional energies in Kal's amulet which was safely held in the vault of the palace. He saw the great magic's worked by Odin, Frigga and Loki, of Thor channelling the elemental energies of the storm to send Loki to them and hold the portal open.

"Martha, he is telling the truth; he is from another universe, the one Kal was lost to; time moves at a different pace there and Kal from my estimate has been gone over 2 years compared to the weeks here his family took him" said Jonn as everyone waited on his every word "They took him in, gave him a family, a new reason to live, he fell in love and she has given birth to their son"

"He's actually telling the truth" asked Ollie as he finally dropped the crossbow, "Why isn't Clark with him then?"

"Kal-el is dead, he gave his life so our realms may live" said Loki

"No, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Martha as she collapsed her knees and began to cry, the arms of Chloe wrapping around her as she too began to cry.

Ollie had now dropped the crossbow he held, thankfully it did not go off as he had now finally lost the last of his best friends; the memories of him, Lois and Clark assaulting his mind as he staggered over to Martha and knelt beside her, his had resting on her shoulder as tears silently fell down his face.

The others were no better as they all were hit by memories of Clark; for Victor he remembered the moment Clark had saved him from being lobotomised by Lex, of how he brushed off his thanks and was told to save someone when they needed it. AC simply thought of the conversation they had in the barn and the words 'try to get in some Clark' when he thought of how Clark told him to stay out of trouble.

For Bart, it was a huge blow to his heart, the only one who could understand the rush of speed, of feeling that everything was frozen, who could rush off with him just to eat a burrito in Mexico was gone, his amigo, his best friend was gone.

Jonn was staring at Loki, his mind still trying to process just who this being was and what he was here for; he then realised just how little time they had to get Martha to go back with Loki

"Martha, you must listen to me" said Jonn as he too came and knelt by her "There is not much time and you need to go with Loki, you must be there for your grandson"

"How, how can I just up and go? The government will notice I am not here?" said Martha, tears still falling as she looked at Jonn and to be honest with herself she just felt like saying screw them all and going to her grandson but she still had secrets to protect.

"I can deal with that with Chloe's help" said Jonn as he looked to Chloe for support

"Go Mrs. Kent, we will handle things here" said Chloe as she squeezed Mrs. Kent's hand in assurance.

"You're not going alone" said Bart as he basically challenged Loki to say no "CK would never forgive me if I let you do this alone"

"Thank you, Bart" said Martha as she stood "Will we be able to return?" she asked Loki as she stepped towards him

"Maybe, I cannot be sure; it took a lot of our families collected power to come here"

"Then please take me to my grandson, but Bart are you sure about this?" She asked as she turned to her son's friend.

"Never been more willing in my life Mrs. K" said Bart with that grin of his.

"Be careful Martha" said Chloe, as she and the others hugged her one by one

"Chloe Sullivan" said Loki as he handed her one of his rings "Take this to Jor-el, to Kal's fortress; this contains the dimensional signature of my realm, with this he may be able to open portals and allow us to meet again"

"Thank you" said Chloe as she stared at the ring in awe.

"Come Martha, Bart we must leave now; my brother can only summon so much energy for so long" as held out his hands to both of them and one they had grabbed hold he willed them into the hidden portal at the top of Watchtower.

 **On Asgard**

Thor had managed to channel his power, through Mjolnir and into the focus of the Bi-frost; but now the strain was beginning to tell and his father's boost of energy was almost gone.

"Hurry Loki" said Thor as he felt the energies slipping; the portal fluctuating as he fell to one knee, he watched as Loki appeared with what was Kal's mother and his speedy friend from the memories Kal had shown them

"Lady Martha, welcome to Asgard" boomed Hiemdall as Thor smiled and passed out.

 **a/n:** Well this is just a bridge to the next part but I may post a couple more short one shots in this before the main story begins.

I will be launching the story around February hopefully so stay tuned!


End file.
